fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Zgłoszenia
Kim są Crostenianie? Banderwil Sory, pisałem bardzo szybko i się pomyliłem :P Vezok999 13:49, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Tak, nie myliłem się: chyba tylko ja umiem odmieniać przez przypadki "Corenastan" lub "Corenastanie"... No cóż, nie wasza wina :D Banderwil No, ty to wymyśliłeś, więc skąd inni mają wiedzieć : ] ? Vezok999 14:13, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) No nie wiem :) Ale teraz wiadomo ;) Banderwil Przy takiej liczbie kandydatów, Retol ma małe szanse. Jak trudno jest się przebić, jeśli jest się nowym... The Champ Is Here!!! 16:23, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) Niekoniecznie... ja opisuję, więc głosować nie będę Vezok999 16:25, paź 14, 2010 (UTC) CZEGO NIE MOGE ZGLOSIC OPTIMIXA I ZEMBACZA DO *** Minotaur111 08:44, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Walka istot średniego wzrostu teraz 2. Żaden z nich nie ma opisanego stylu walki 3. Uspokój się Vezok999 08:57, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Czy walka Rahi to walka stad, czy walka pojedyńczych sztuk? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:37, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) Ej, dlaczego na Navu nie można głosować?!Kani--Nui 19:34, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Naprawione Vezok999 19:36, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Gdzie wcieło tą ankietę na za tydzień?Kani--Nui 17:33, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A miała jeszcze być? Teraz jest tak ja ma być. Głosowanie do niedzieli o walce, która ma być tydzień po. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie no... Jeśli znowu źle obstawię, proszę o wypisanie mnie z Rankingu, bo się popłaczę... The Champ Is Here!!! 09:01, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) He he :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kto walczy w następnej walce? Nie w tę niedzielę tylko w tą następną? Lord Vox 18:26, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) No właśnie kto walczy bo bym mógł zgłosić Egzekutora Ciemny antroz 007 19:33, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście gdyby bili to tytani Ciemny antroz 007 19:37, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Egzekutor to nie tytan... Lord Vox 20:01, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Myśleliśmy nad Skakdi. Bo jeszcze ich nie było El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę a widziałeś Egzekutora w formie tytana thumb|egzekutor w formie tytana zapomniałem podpisuCiemny antroz 007 19:04, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) Też mi tytan... Niektórzy MOCerzy robią "średnie" MOCi tej wielkości... Ale niech admini zadecydują... Lord Vox 21:04, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) odbudowałeś egzekutora?83.9.147.31 08:22, lis 20, 2010 (UTC)makuta 11 00 1 to stare z djęcie ale odbudowuję Ciemny antroz 007 09:35, lis 20, 2010 (UTC) Ludzie już powinniśmy mieć wybrane Skakdi do walki. W miarę możliwości proszę o sprężenie się. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę mogę zrobić moca do turnieju Ciemny antroz 007 17:15, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) A niech to niemam części do skakadiCiemny antroz 007 17:17, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) =Przerwa= Zapomniałem napisać. Turniej FB zostanie na chwilę przerwany. Zamierzamy powrócić po nowym roku. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Qrde, kiedy wnowicie Turnieje FB?!? Kubix2000 18:11, lut 25, 2011 (UTC) Już? Tak szybko planujecie walkę na grudzień? Volgaraahk 19:45, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Walka Qrczę, przepraszam dzisiaj już nie dam rady napisać. Matka zrobiła mi niespodziankę (wycieczkę w góry) i do 21 nie było mnie w domu. Walkę zrobię jutro. Na prawdę bardzo przepraszam, wiem że was zawiodłem, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć matce, że nie chcę z nią jechać, bo muszę napisać walkę. Mam nadzieję, żę mnie zrozumiecie--Guurahk 19:50, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) A gdzie się teraz zgałasza postaćie czy admini wybierają.Antroz007 13:55, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) My zgłaszamy, na szczęście. Ale jak już jest ankieta, to nie wolno. Ojć. Zapomniałem się podpisać. Ten i powyższy wpis by Kubix2000 16:24, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Nie no zaraz, nie przyjmujemy Letaxa. Jego nie ma na wiki, zrób arta w przeciągu 1-2 dni, to będzie, jak nie to walczyć będą ci, którzy uzyskają najwyższe wyniki po nim. Vezok999 21:27, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) :: No przecież jest! O tu! Kubix2000 07:11, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) He he :] El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No kiedy będzie koniec ankiety? No kiedy? Kiedy będzie można obstawiać, itp. No kiedy? Kubix2000 16:57, kwi 26, 2011 (UTC) Istoty bez żywiołów? Na palcach rąk je mogę kurde policzyć... Kani--Nui 11:33, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Jest np. Banderwil... Tak, myślę, że nadeszła ta chwila, na którą czekałem :D Volgaraahk 12:00, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Chlip, a liczyłem, że Bandek z Terrasiem się pobiją... Wait! I have an idea :D Kani--Nui 12:25, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Issix, Xira, Nigra, Xet, Vacumer, Nova, Seronius, Sider, Necsa, Versuss, PrettyGirl, Phorex, Vrex, Dangeron, Bane, Bat, Exterminator, Apocalipsanator, Rahkshor, Sorix, Freeze, Shae... Jest z czego wybierać >:3 Vox 12:09, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) Shae- żelazo... U mnie też się sporo znajdzie, np Gronitax, Murlad, Keterak Vezok999 19:12, maj 2, 2011 (UTC) :Fakt, ale nie wie, że może go używać. Ale kit z tym, bo i tak walczyła w Turnieju... Vox 09:45, maj 3, 2011 (UTC Banderwil... i nagle czuję dziwny obowiązek wystawienia mu godnego przeciwnika... żastanowię się jeszcze Vezok999 11:11, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Ja bym prędzej dał Terrasia na godnego przeciwnika dla Bandera... Volgaraahk 11:20, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) : On go w 5 minut wykńczy! Poza tym ma żywioł, a nawet kilka :P Vezok999 14:13, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) : Nie ma :D Kani--Nui 15:19, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Ja to bym chciał taką walkę, w której wygrałby ten mniejszy z tym większym - przypomina mi się walka z Gorogiem z SW: The Force Unleashed II :D Vox 11:34, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) :Kiedy przegrana dużego z małym kojarzy się z SW: The Force Unleashed II, a nie Dawidem i Goliatem... jest co najmniej źle :P Vezok999 14:13, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Co poradzić, jak wczoraj grałem :P "Co najmniej" - oddzielnie Vox 14:17, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) : I teraz nabiję jedna edycję przez to że mnie poprawiłeś- wiem, że osobno, ale odkąd wyczyściłem klawiatruę spacja źle działa- mam na to 3 świadków :P Błąd poprawiony. Vezok999 14:20, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Zgłosiłbym DerXessa, ale nawet jeśliby się zakwalifikował, to by raczej przegrał... A! KayRes jest zły, więc jak się zakwalifikuje i przegra, to nie będzie wielkiej straty... I Came To Play! 12:40, maj 3, 2011 (UTC) Chcesz zobaczyć walkę stulecia? Zagłosuj na Terragnisa lub Banderwila - ich walka będzie MASAKRĄ!Kani--Nui 17:52, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Terragnis włada strachem, usuwam ankietę jeśli się nie wytłumaczysz Vezok999 18:14, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Strach nie należy do żywiołów, jest mocą. Kani--Nui 18:30, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Ale też dyskwalifikuje z tej walki. (tak, widziałem jego artykuł teraz) Vezok999 19:39, maj 5, 2011 (UTC) Nie, bo dotyczyło to żywiołów. Terragnis ma pełne prawo startować w walce. Jesteś, rzekłbym, kurewsko czepliwy. Kani--Nui 16:03, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) A ja żekłbym, że naginasz zasady po całości. Chodzilo mi o to, że bez żywiołów, pod-żywiołów, mocy itp itd. Ale jak widać nie można oszczędzać na miejscu i trzeba zamienić prostego ogłoszenia półstronną rozprawkę walnąć. Vezok999 16:10, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie, należy napisać "Istoty nie posiadające wszelkich mocy". That's no fuckin' problem, understatement is fuckin' problem here! Kani--Nui 16:21, maj 6, 2011 (UTC) Do jutra czekam z ankietą jakby co :p Musimy ten poślizg nadrobić. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę E, chłopaki, kto miał 22 pisać? Jak ja to sory, ale nie mogę, bo w niedziele o tylko o wycieczce myśleć będę (jednocześnie przez parę dni aktywność moja będzie liczyć... 1-2 edycji dziennie, odetchniecie sobie ode mnie). Ja zrobię walki drużynowe, ok? Vezok999 18:54, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) Ja miałem pisać 22 :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nareszcie walka grupowa! I Came To Play! 16:03, maj 18, 2011 (UTC) Do Kopaki: czyli jest ok Do Akuumo: ta, też chciałem zrobić to już parę miesięcy temu, ale wtedy Kopaczasty nie pozwalał Vezok999 18:55, maj 18, 2011 (UTC) Oi tam :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Zgłaszam mojego Arnanusa Tahu 19:59, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ludzie dalej zgłaszajcie swoich kandydatów. Dzisiaj miałem zrobić głosowanie a nie ma żadnego. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę zglaszam mojego huruxaTahu 19:45, cze 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ja zgłaszam Rotgara Ackar29175 12:19, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) 1: Jaki jest rodzaj walki do zgłoszeń? 2: A może zamiast wybierać 2 z 3 wszystkich 3 dać do walki i będzie jakieś odświeżenie? I Came To Play! 07:51, cze 5, 2011 (UTC) 1. Trzeba ustalić 2. Jeśli będzie specjalny rodzaj to tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A mogęja też dodać? I popieram Akuuma, można by zrobić taką walkę 1 vs. 1 vs. 1, zresztą już na początku mówiłem wan na gg, żę takie coś powinniśmy zrobić.--Guurahk 12:43, cze 6, 2011 (UTC) Ruszy to ktoś w końcu? Vox 12:19, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Na wakacje przerwaliśmy turniej, nikt z nas by nie wyrobił z pisaniem Vezok999 13:34, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) Wznawiamy W zwiazku z wznowieniem turnieju wznawiamy zgłoszenia. W tą niedzielę Akuumo będzie sam wybierał, ale w następną będzie już walka kandydatów. Vezok999 09:49, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) 0 zgłoszeń, ostatnio też ledwo było. Ma to jeszcze sens? Vezok999 12:42, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Pisanie walk? No. Tenebris32 Nie walki, tylko zgłoszenia Vezok999 12:56, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... może by zmienić zasady? Tak jak w niektórych szkołach, nie zgłaszało by się siebie (czyli swoich postaci), ale postaci innego usera albo swoje, jeśli się chce. Oczywiście dany user od którego wzięłoby się postaci musiałby się na to zgodzić. Toa Revon 13:03, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie każdy tu zagląda, ze zgodami i pytaniem bylo by za dużo zamieszania. To raczej odpada Vezok999 13:10, lis 19, 2011 (UTC)